Alpha Beta Jori
by jade.thornton.58
Summary: When Tori Vega, an innocent and shy girl, meets the devilishly smooth yet tough Jade West at college will she subcome to the pressures of being in a sorority. With Jade as the leader and an on going war between the Alphas and the Betas who will come out triumphant and will they realize their feelings in time? (POV's shift with each post, I tried labeling it. Sorry)
1. Chapter 1

(This was a collaboration I did with my litte Vega, she has two blogs on Tumblr, be sure to follow her- girlwithscissors and jadeandtorimakeablog , also feel free to follow me as well herangel29 / This was done in first person so please forgive us for any pov swapping or otherwise mistakes.)

Tori- Okay. Just breathe Tori. It's just a regular old day, at a regular old college. Just like when you first joined Hollywood Arts. It'll be okay. I mutter these assurances to myself, shouldering my bag on one arm, while consulting the campus map, looking like a complete tourist while I tried to figure out where everything was- "West block...west block..." I look up and brush my hair back from my eyes, squinting at the college dorms that all looked identical- "Oh crap..."

Jade- A girl pops up over Tori's shoulder and laughs quietly,"First day?"She says as she looks at the map Tori is holding. "Where are you headed?" She adjusts her bag and sits the heavy box down as she looks up at the dorms quietly. "Are you one of the sorority girls?"

Tori- -I jump in surprise, not expecting someone to be behind me and almost drop the map, fumbling for it with my fingers- "Uh...hi. Yeah. I'm uh...I'm Tori Tori Vega. -I extend a hand the girl to shake, pulling it back as I realized how awkward that looked for a college student and brush the back of my neck instead, blushing- "I'm looking for the West block...?"

Jade- Her face instantly lights up and she laughs quietly,"Well then follow me newbie,"She smirks and picks up her box leading you to the sorority houses. "You'll love it here, especially our sorority leader, she's a really special treat,"She mutters as she arrives at the door. "Well here it is. Home sweet home,"She giggles and opens the door walking inside. "Hey girls, Lani is here and ready to party!"she calls and the house fills with clammer and bustle. I stay where I am perched on the bridge above the door and let my cold eyes scan over the little minions in the house. My eyes lock on you and I slowly make my way downstairs. As I clear the last step with a sexy confident stride the house falls silent and I walk over holding out my hand to you,"Hi. I'm Jade. Jade West,"I say quietly. "Hey Lani,"I nod and she giggles with a blush, looking away, only broadening my smirk as my attention returns to you.

Tori- "Wait. What do you mean by she's a real special tr-" I don't get to finish my sentence as the energetic girl throws open the door to the sorority house, the girls all swarming around us. I force down a hard blush at the blunt comments about my appearance and ignore the sneaky slap to my ass, pushed forward to the middle of the grand hall. I look up in time to see you scrutinize me, the entire crowd falling silent as you greet me with an extended handshake. I take it with a nervous swallow, my hand slightly slippery in yours- "Tori...Tori Vega..."

Jade- "Oh yeah, the goody goody from HA,"I smirk and look over your body quietly,"Don't look half bad. Such a waste,"I remark and snap my fingers as a few girls snicker, quickly silencing themselves. "Well show some hospitality girl, help Mrs. Vega with her bags, she'll be sharing my quarters with me,"I say holding eye contact with you as the girls move over to you, taking your bag and jacket disappearing upstairs. I look at you and smile,"Come with me." I turn and head up the stairs after the girls. Lani nudges you and smiles,"Wow...she's never shared her quarters with someone before. Lucky..."

Tori- -I marvel at how well trained-which seemed to be the only way to describe them- that the girls all were, scurrying around you with my bags and a deeper blush colors my cheeks when we lock eye contact again. You turn away and head back up the curved staircase and as Lani whispers to me, I wonder if I really am over my head in this-

Jade- Lani comes up after me but quickly dodges from behind me and heads into her room. I prop myself on the frame beside the bedroom door and wait for you silently. "Come Vega...I don't like to be kept waiting,"I muutter in a rather irritated voice and the remainder of the girls dispurse back to their rooms or the kitchen. "Oh and Lani?"I call and she pops her head out of her room, wearing only her panties. "Come here,"I say as I push myself off the door frame. "Hmm Yes Jade?" she says as she hides her body behind a discarded shirt on the floor. "Let me look at you,"I say bluntly. She looks away hesitantly and backs away. "Lani, now,"I growl and she slowly lowers the shirt to expose her new nipple rings. "What is wrong with this picture?"I say hearing you on the steps behind me. "I got..my nipples pierced,"She whines backing away to match my steps,"Yes but why? I thought there was a strict rule that defacing our bodies was done solely by me, you are not indepdent,"I say and she looks away. "Take them out,"I mutter holding out my hand. She looks up and sighs as she takes out the rings with some difficulty and places them in my hand,"Now go put on some clothes and start the laundry." I turn and head into my room merely grabbing your hand and pulling you behind me.

Tori- -I step up the last stair and have to blink at the sudden and shameless display of flesh, Lani just showing her bare body to the world. My ears tinge pink and I halt on the steps, watching the crude interaction with a knot of worry tightening my stomach. Nobody defaced our bodies but you? I don't even have time to ponder this over, before I'm whisked inside my new room, stumbling over my own feet-

Jade- I look at you as I dismiss the other girls and they shut the door behind them. "So..You signed up to go here and you're wondering why they stuck you in the lesbian sorority?"I say sitting down looking up at you. "Oh and as I'm sure you've noticed everybody that lives in this house is sort of my bitch, that's because,"I stand up and wrap my arms around your neck quietly, pulling you so that we're only inches apart,"I'm the best at what I do, and they know it. What they have for me is lust and respect. I have girls who come in here and fail on purpose just to increase their chances of staying and being able to get in that bed with me. So here's my proposal,"I say as I let go of you and turn away walking over to the bed and sitting down with my legs crossed,"We can either get along very well and I will treat you as an equal, not a pet unless you want me to or...I can make your life a living hell so bad you will want to crawl back up your mother's vagina." I look dead at you and hold out my hand,"So what will it be. Friends or enemies Mrs. Vega?"

Tori- "Well I ah -" I start to mumble, tripping over my words as you wrap your arms around me. I hold my ground even though I want to melt, knowing that I couldn't show you how much you had already effected me. Thankfully you walk away before things get too heated and I'm left gaping again at your blunt question. Something inside of me stirs, self worth? Insanity? I stand straighter and stare right back at you- "Respect, Jade. That's what'll be."

Jade- I retract my hand and flick my tongue out over my snake bites before I stand and walk over to you coming face to face and looking down at you,"Becareful where you tread Vega...These are my stomping grounds,"I growl before I move some hair from your face. "We're having a banquet tonight downstairs. You can have Lani and Raina unpack for you and join me at the coffee shop, or you can stay here and unpack. I'll have the jocks from over in Delta House bring over one of their extra beds and set it up for you. Unless of course..you're comfortable sharing my bed,"I say and let my slender fingers run down your neck studying your reactions with such ease it's almost primary.

Tori- -I knew immediately from your reaction that I pushed it too far and shrink back slightly when you move closer, your eyes boring into mine like cruel lasers. I swallow hard, my mouth parting open in a silent moan, your fingers slowly tracing the curves of my neck. I catch your hand and move it back, chewing my bottom lip raw- "Lani said...she said that no one had been allowed up in your quarters before...so why am I here? N-not that I mind, I'm just...you know, wondering..."

Jade- A rather calm smile crosses my lips at the question and I look you over again moving over to fix my box of private collectibles. "I just have a good feeling about you...Something of an immediate connection. I trust that I can rely on you for support, just as you can rely on me for protection. Stay close to me, give me no reason to hate you, and you will have a full ride without a single problem through your education here. Hurt me, or double cross me and you'll have no choice but to transfer states much less schools honey. In short and sweet words, I'm not the bitch you want to fuck over because I will erase every trace of your existance. I can be nice, but I can be the most cruel bitch you'll ever meet. I own these streets, I own this house, and everybody in it. Whether you decide to conform to that is up to you, just be careful when making your decisions. If you're ever having a problem making up your mind I'm quiet certain the other girls in the house will have no problem helping you decide,"I say as I grab my leather jacket and head for the door,"Are you coming to get coffee?"

Tori- -I stand on the spot awkwardly, chewing absently at my fingernails; a nervous habit that I had always had. I witness you fiddle around with a mysterious looking box, my brows furrowing slighting in curiosity until you draw my attention back towards you. I listen to you carefully, still unsure of what I had gotten myself into and nod along, my skin prickling with the threats behind your words- "S-sure...coffee sounds good."

Jade- "Good,"I say as I toss you a jacket and walk out the door. "Lani, Raina!"I call and they drop whatever they're doing running up the stairs to my side. "Yes Mrs. West?" "Unpack Mrs. Vega's things and make room for another bed. Stanley from Delta will be bringing by a bed in about ten minutes so be sure to let him in. Do not let him touch my things, and you know the rules about interaction. He comes in, places the bed, and leaves. No words, no touching, nothing. Do you two understand me?" I say and they nod. I hold out my hand to you and smile,"Shall we go then Vega?"

Tori- -Again, I just watch in awe as every college cliche' movie scene came to life and these two came bounding up the stairs desperate to please you, shuffling awkwardly on the landing as you bark your commands. I nod but refuse to take your hand, making my own way downstairs; I was playing a dangerous game with my actions but I was determined to win-

Jade- I watch you quietly and smirk, content with my challenge as I walk after you. I pass you and walk out the door catching Bradley by the collar,"Hey punk." "Hello Jade. You know the rules about interaction. What do you want?" "Get Stanley to bring a bed over to my house, it goes upstairs in my quarters. And I'm certain your...lustmutts are programmed with proper behavior and protocol?" "Yes, as are your cumbuckets?" I quirk my head and tighten the grip on his shirt,"Watch yourself or you wont have to pay for a sex change,"I threaten. He nods and pulls away,"Very well, what are my terms?" "We are having a banquet tonight, as long as your house agrees to behave, you are all welcome to it. My girls will be on their best behavior but I'm certain that if they aren't you will inform me, and I shall deal with it justly. Understood?"I say as I hold out my hand. He looks at me and shakes my hand before you catch his eyes. He stares at you but doesn't say anything. "Good boy Brad,"I say as I shoo him away and grab your hand dragging you behind me to my bike. "Here,"I say holding out a helmet for you.

Tori- -The way that you conduct yourself has me both terrified and in awe. You demanded respect, you didn't take no for an answer and you had this alluring quality that I was starting to crave a little bit the more I watched you interact with people. Flawless and deadly. I meet eyes with Brad and give him a small smile, in my sweet nature to do so, before being tugged outside by your hand in mine. I pause when I see the bike, shaking my head- "No. I can't...I've never ridden on a bike."

Jade- I look up at you and let out a quiet laugh,"Really? Come on Vega, I won't let anything happen to you. You're far too pretty for that,"I mumble as I push the helmet towards you insistantly. "Either get on or I'll bound and gag you and carry you in my lap,"I say sternly.

Tori- -I chew on my thumbnail again, looking at the helmet and take it unwillingly, almost swearing that I had heard you mumbling something. I climb on nervously, gripping you in a vice like hold around your waist, knowing that you would actually carry out that threat- "Go slow..."

Jade- Honey in no dimension or situation do I know the meaning of the words "go slow" it's always fast and hard,"I say with a smirk and start the bike. I rev the gas feeling your arms tighten around me and I relax some pulling out into the road and while going rather fast I don't go fast enough to scare you, taking extra care to how I'm driving and what's around me. I park outside the campus cafe and stop, sitting still for a moment before I turn the bike off and purse my lips,"Hey Vega..you can get your nails out of my thighs...though it actually does feel sorta nice,"I say as I stand up and slide off of the bike taking my helmet off. I flip my hair out and shake it some, letting the raven curls fall around my face as I look down at you.

Tori- "I-I'm just...okay." -I declaw my nails from your skin, my body shaking slightly as I slide from the bike and onto solid ground, removing my own helmet- "That was...that was fun. Once I got over the nausea." I laugh nervously, a shadow suddenly falling over me and look up to see a slightly taller girl smirking down at me- "Hey cutie. Where are you going? Can I cum?" -she grabs me by the hip and automatically without thinking I turn to you for direction-

Jade- A hatred flares in my eyes and I immediately tense up, my fists curling up, my knuckles cracking. I growl loudly,"Back of Veronica. She's with me!"I snap loudy and step over between you and the other girl, still somewhat shorter than her. I stare up at her, no fear evident as I slowly move you behind me,"She's with me,"I state again calmly and clench my jaw tightly.

Tori- -I gnaw on my bottom lip, making it sore again, feeling instantly protected when you're standing infront of me. Veronica just snorts, throwing a 'pathetic' over her shoulder as she turns around to leave and I cringe inwardly, failing at my own challenge- "I-I could have taken her..."

Jade- I look at you and move away gesturing as for you to go after her,"Be my guest then,"I say pursing my lips. I gaze after Veronica looking rather hurt as I look away and pop my neck. I adjust my jacket some and try to hide the hurt in my eyes behind the usual lust. "Come on, let's head inside,"I say and for once my voice sounds calm and suggestive rather than cruel and demanding.

Tori- -I notice the small flicker of knowledge behind your eyes but know better than to question it, following you inside with a nervous twist of my fingers-

Jade- I take your hand and my touch is gentle and soothing. I walk up to the counter quietly,"I'll take a black with two sugars, and my friend here,"I look at you and purse my lips,"For you I recommend the Yin-Yang Mocha, iced not hot. It's mochacinno with white and dark chocolate sauce. Sound good?" I look away and pick up a few chocolate bars. "See anything you want? My treat,"I say quietly pulling out my credit card.


	2. Chapter 2

Tori- -I crunch my eyebrows in this sudden change of behavior; from rock hard to...soft and just agree with what you suggest- "Sure, sounds great."

Jade- I smile and pay for the snacks and drinks before propping on the counter and waiting. I take a chocolate bar and hand you one before retracting it,"Oh umm white or regular or dark?"I say holding them out. A few people tend to stare at my irregular behavior and I sigh looking away. I take the drinks and thank the man before sliding a tip into his jar. I walk with you towards the back and up the stairs to the dining room above which I know is all empty. I look around, seeing the lights are off and walk over to a corner by the large wall of windows staring out at the moon and the stars as the sun starts to disappear. "Night time is beautiful isn't it?"

Tori- -I choose a milk chocolate bar with a small smile, taking it from you and opening the wrapper to bite into it, completely in shock by your sudden change in behavior. I see you shift in discomfort and follow you to the secluded part of the dining area, settling down next to you- "Yeah...it is..."

Jade- "It's just like, calming. It's a time of innocence. Something that can't just be stolen from you. Solice, and silence, two things I once found comforting that now seem to merely haunt me,"I mutter staring out the window, my gaze locked on the moon as my skin glows with a pale surrender. I turn and sit with you quietly, staring down at the table. "I'm not always hard, like when I'm at the house. You have to be bossy to get anywhere around here, and I'm known as the bad guy. It's just my reputation, that sadly I have to live up to, but something about you I just...,"I look up at you and reach up moving your hair from your face with a small trace of a smile,"you're gorgeous in the moonlight."

Tori- -Without realizing it, I've moved closer to you, our fingertips barely brushing against one another's as we both shared the beauty of the night sky. A small blush colors my cheeks and I duck my head away to hide from you, mumbling through a curtain of my brown hair- "Not as gorgeous as you...though, would it be so bad? If everyone knew that you had a soft side to you? Like...what would you do if I just went back to the house and told all the girls that you had a romantic side? I'm sure that'd be supportive..."

Jade- "Then they would probably kick me out, and then i'd probably try to murder you in your sleep,"I say staring at you bluntly. "I just..I've only ever trusted this side to one person. She took my innocence and she corrupted me, she built me to be who I am today, and to this day she still makes my heart tremble with fear when she comes by,"I say as I sip my coffee and look away. "I don't know why I can trust these things with you but I'm taking a chance here. Don't make me regret it Vega,"I whisper and look up at you with a sigh. I look at my watch and my heart sinks some,"Come on, we should get back for the banquet,"I say and stand up not even bothering to hold my hand out, instead I shove it into my pocket silently.

Tori- -I already have a guess as to who you're referring to but I don't say anything out loud, instead I finish my drink and my chocolate bar, speaking about something else that had been on my mind- "So...with you, us. Do I get your mean side or the sweet side...?"

Jade- "When we're alone I will treat you only with the kindest of manners, but...around the others I have to be equally as firm to you as I am them. It's for your own safety though. Imagine, there is a house full of girls who practically bow down and kiss my ass, then one girl comes in and I just start praising her and worshiping her...the others would become jealous, they would hurt you to get to me, and with that there would be nothing short of a mutany,"I say plainly as we head back downstairs and to my bike quietly,"Understand what I'm trying to say?"I offer you a smile and lean on my bike shivering as I feel an ominous presence behind me. "Let's go Vega,"I say as I pick up my helmet, scared to even turn around though I pretty much know who it is behind me.

Tori- -I trail after you, chewing hestitanly on my pinky nail and sigh, unable to stop the small edge of disappointment from my voice- "Yeah...I understand. I just kinda love you when you're cruel. Is that bad?" I turn to look at you, frowning in confusion and cast a look behind me, almost backing into you at the sight of Veronica. She sneers down at us, plucking me up by my shirt collar- "Aww has little Jadeyln found someone else to play with? A scrawny little bitch? Your standards are slipping, West."

Jade- I feel my cruel rage flare back up and I clench my fists,"Veronica, put her down. Your beef is with me, not Vega,"I say shifting my weight slightly as I actually glance away obviously uncomfortable with the situation. I feel my dominance in the situation slipping away as I try to think of something usual to say,"At least I have somebody. Unlike you, you lonely cruel old bitch,"I snap and grab her wrist,"Let go of her,"I warn one last time.

Tori- -I yelp and twist in her grasp, my toes just barely brushing against the ground, the collar pulled tight around my neck. Veronica quirks an eyebrow, obviously noticing your affection for me and smirks, lifting me a little higher with ease, before shoving me back into your arms- "You'll pay for that remark, Jade." -she snarls and storms away and I suck in precious oxygen-

Jade- I just wrap my arms tightly around you as if I could protect you from everything. I hold you close and open my eyes as I run my fingers through your hair,"You okay baby?"

Tori- "Y-yeah...I'm fine." -I rub my neck from where my shirt collar had dug into my skin, hesitating at your words- "Wait...baby?"

Jade- I blush deeply and set you down gently on your feet looking away,"I..I didn't mean it..I,"I look away and put my helmet on,"Come on we have to go,"I say handing you your helmet and climbing onto the bike. I bite my lip behind the dark protection of the facemask and I close my eyes.

Tori- -I want to question you further but instead I shove the helmet back over my head, climbing back onto the bike shakily- "So who is that Veronica girl? Some other sorority leader?"

Jade- My grip instantly tightens around the handlebars of the bike and I growl, my body trembling in anger as I try to push back the memories,"I'll tell you after the banquet,"I mutter and start the bike speeding off at an alarming pace and not really paying that much mind to my surroundings.

Tori- -I can feel you tremble beside me and immediately make a deep connection between you and this Veronica girl; a thought that actually sends pangs of jealousy from me. I'm almost thrown backwards off the bike as you kick it into overdrive and cling onto you for my life, very nearly almost peeing myself-

Jade- I pull up to the house and pull my bike inside the gate, chaining it as I open the gates to the Delta House and I walk inside with my helmet tucked under my arm. I slide my leather gloves off and sigh as I disappear upstairs to change for the party.


	3. Chapter 3

Tori- -I slide from the bike, my legs trembling from the velocity that we had been going and stumble after you. The girls all look on at me curiously, some with hatred in their eyes as my hair was all messy and I was walking awkwardly, I feel the need to explain myself quickly- "Uh...Jade and I - we didn't...it's not what you think." -I mumble and dash into your room, shutting the door and squeeze my eyes shut-

Jade- I glance back at you standing with my back to the door in nothing but my bra and panties and I look back at you as you shut the door so abruptly,"What's the rush Ralph?"I say as I turn and walk over to the closet beside you, rummaging for an outfit to wear before settling on a strapless black dress with deep blue vertical stripes. "How's this look?"

Tori- -I open my eyes, my heart almost stopping at the sight of you half naked, almost wishing that the rumors the girls thought were true. I lick my lips nervously and give you a small nod, side stepping you carefully to retrieve my own suitcase, pulling out a deep purple dress with elegant lace to outline my curves- "You're going to look great tonight, Jade..."

Jade- "They all stared at you didn't they?"I smirk as I pull the dress on and start to zip it up having some slight difficulty reaching the zipper on the back,"Could you zip me up?"I say turning my back to you and pulling my hair to the side quietly.

Tori- -I smile and walk over to you, standing in only my bra and panties as I zip you up into the dress, wanting to press a soft kiss to your shoulder. Instead I pull away with a small blush, mumbling to the floor- "They...they thought we were...having sex..."

Jade- I chuckle and turn pulling you close,"If you keep on breathing on my neck like that we just might,"I tease before pulling away and walking over to my mirror. I pick up the curling iron and twist a few strands of my hair around it, pressing it tight and letting it fall against the rest of my straight hair. I smile and slide on my black heels, slipping on a thin layer of midnight blue lipstick and adjusting my makeup. "I'm not staying at the banquet long. I'm going down to announce when initiations will take place, label the pledges, then I will come back up here. I suggest you either make nice with the other girls, or plan on staying up here alot,"I mumble and pack my things up.

Tori- "I'll go downstairs with the other girls. But I just have a question for you..." I hesitate and follow your movements, chewing on the inside of my cheek since my bottom lip was already raw- "Have you ever...sexually punished one of the girls in this house? Like what are the punishments...?"

Jade- "Depends on the crime,"I say looking down at you and I kiss you gently on the forehead before leaning over to whisper in your ear,"And Yes I have. I make them scream and beg for mercy but I can garuntee you that it never comes." I snake a hand around your waist and pull you close,"I'm quiet sure you'll like it here, and I'm sure that during your time as a pledge you'll find out what the punishments are like. If you're just dieing to know and can't possibly wait go talk to Dana downstairs. She's experienced me in my worst of moods, and every scar on her pretty little body was put there by me." I pull away and let our fingers graze for a moment,"I'll meet you downstairs, I expect you to be with the other pledges, do not talk to me as if you know me or you will experience what pain is."

Tori- -My heart practically shudders to a stop, icing over with the tone of your voice. I swallow and back away a little, even as you pull me closer and just imagine all of the awful things you could actually do to my body; wishing you would but not wanting to tell you- "Okay...I'll try. I just...I like talking to you..."

Jade- I look over you and chuckle quietly as I shake my head,"If I didn't know any better,"I mumble as I push you up against the wall and pin you there,"I'd say you like pain. Don't you?" I whisper, tracing your jawline with my nails gently. "Are you a little pain slut?"

Tori- -I moan softly, just proving you right as my back hits the wall with a dull thud, your body trapping mine. Still, I try and deny it, shaking my head quickly, a blush creeping up my cheeks- "N-no...I-"

Jade- I smirk and chuckle as I lean down, our lips inches apart,"You know that little game you've been playing? You know, since you got here, where you pretend to be all innocent and pure?" I laugh quietly and let my hot breath roll down your neck, pressing a soft kiss to your pulse point,"I see right through it. I have many girls who come in here hoping they can break me and subcome to their wants and desires, so you were nothing but an easy target to break down,"I say and bring my lips up to your ear, gently nipping at your ear lobe. "I know how to control you, I know how to make you so addicted you can't think straight, just like right now I know you are dripping wet for me and that's why,"I whisper and release you backing away,"I'm going to leave and go down to the party. Have fun tonight,"I whisper and disappear from the room.

Tori- -My lips practically tremble as yours move within an inch of mine, our heated breaths merging with one another. My mind is a hazy fog, completely taken by you and you knew it. That is, until you call me easy. Teeth grinding together viciously, I storm after you in a rage, furious at being used like your personal entertainment, you leaving me with wanting more, my feelings for you, everything comes tumbling out. I catch your wrist on the balcony, you in the middle of a speech to the other girls and pin you hard against the railing, snarling at you- "You're nothing special, Jade. You're just like everyone one of us. You think you're so high and mighty but really, you're a scared and insecure little girl." -I spin you around so you're forced to face the crowd, tightening my grip on your wrist- "Your so called leader is nothing but a bully and you're all idiots for falling for it." I let you go finally, stalking back into the room as the entire crowd is hushed, everyone nothing that I had just signed my own death wish-


	4. Chapter 4

Jade- I stare out over the crowd quietly, and look towards the room with a sigh. I clear my throat, my voice softer and more broken than usual,"Like I said initiation will begin tomorrow at noon, pledges make sure to umm...,"I close my eyes, your words echoing in my head and I lick my lips nervously, clutching the rail until my knuckles turn white,"Lani um you..you finish the speech,"I say and turn to head towards the room. "No way,"She growls as she crosses her arms. I feel my heart sink, knowing I've lost basically all control over my own house. "She's right, you're nothing but a big bully and a worthless piece of shit,"She snaps and turns, walking from the house. I watch as the others slowly whisper to each other and follow her, the house suddenly quiet and empty. I sigh and suck up my tears heading down to the kitchen and sitting in the darkness as I pour myself a glass of wine, sipping it quietly as I think over everything I've done, everyone I've wronged. After a few more glasses I slowly head up the stairs towards the bedroom but stop at the door. I press my back against the wall and let my body slide down so that I'm laying in the floor curled up, my makeup running down my cheeks as I cry silently to myself, knowing every word of what you said was true, and hating myself for it.

Tori- -I wipe at my eyes with my sleeve, not even bothering to check what I had packed in my suitcase and slam the case closed angrily, tears picking at my eyes. I open the door and almost walk straight into you, halting at the last second- "J-Jade..." I try and keep my voice steady and calm but find it's hard through the thick lump in my throat-

Jade- I look away from you and sniffle quietly before I close my eyes,"Go ahead...chase after all the others...It's not like I'll be here much longer,"I mutter, picking at my nails as I stand, the strong smell of alcohol lingering in the air around me. I sigh and shake my head as I head down the stairs and pull out my cigarettes.

Tori- -I sigh and chew my lip, more tears welling up in my eyes from the sheer guilt but I shake my head determined, your words ringing though me. You thought I was easy, just someone to play with and that I didn't mean anything to you. I was just a convenience. I storm right past you and open the door, walking away from the Delta house without looking back, not even noticing a dark figure slip in through the askew gates-

Jade- I curl up silently on the front stoop and continue to ignore the falling tears as I puff on a cigarette quietly. I'm frozen and shivering but at this point I don't even care. Tomorrow will come and the others will take the house, banishing me from ever taking my place again, and all together exiling me from the school. I feel a figure loom over me,"Look if you're gonna hit me just go ahead and do it. I honestly just don't even care,"I mutter without even looking up. My eyes are focused on the dark figure of you walking away and I turn my head away so I'm forced to stare at my feet shivering harshly.

Tori- "I'm not gonna hit you, baby..." Veronica smiles sweetly down at you, her eyes full of love and caring- "I saw what happened...you didn't deserve that."

Jade- I feel my blood freeze as the familiar voice hits me and I slowly bring my eyes up to meet hers,"Since when do you care what happens to me..?"I say and find it against my legs will to stand, gripping at the column behind me for support, the alcohol clearly getting to me.

Tori- "Since I saw that bitch completely tear you apart. I know you're hurting Jade...and I was wrong for leaving you. So wrong. But I'm here to make it better baby...I'm here to protect you again." -she wraps her arms around you, steadying you carefully and presses a small kiss to your temple- "You can stay at my House while you recover."

Jade- I look down at the ground knowing better but in her arms I just feel so safe and warm and I melt into her soft kissing. I blush and lean up slowly kissing her,"I missed you,"I whisper rather inwardly as I look up into her eyes. "You know it's been so long since anybody's touched me the way you do...,"I whisper rather lustfully as I trace circles on her lower neck,"What do you say we go have a little fun?"I purr as I kiss her cheek, still not half aware to what I'm doing, the bottle of wine grasped tightly in my hand. "I should stop this..,"I whine as I sit the half full bottle down.

Tori- -She laughs softly and cuddles you even closer, supporting you when no one else would- "We can do whatever you like baby girl. Whatever you want." -she picks her up with ease, carrying her like a child and heads back towards the commons, placing you in the seat and driving home-

Jade- I slightly doze off on the ride back to her house and I grunt slightly in my sleep, small whines of sadness escaping me subconsciously. I wake up to the feeling of being lifted and carried,"Wh..What? Where am I?"I whine as I look around groggy from the wine. I look up at Veronica and smile wrapping my arms around her neck,"Oh there you are beautiful,"I whisper happily.

Veronica -she grins as you wrap your arms around her neck, kissing you softly in response- "Here I am and you're at my house, I'm taking care of you. You had a lot to drink...though you need to stay here for a couple of days. My girls will sort out everything in Alpha house..."

Jade- I nod and squirm in her arms,"Okay,"I say as I manage to free myself and I look around quietly. "I'm a little hungry,"I pout looking up at her with her lip poked out,"Would you get me a snack baby? When you get back, we can have some fun,"I smirk as I bite my lip.

Veronica-"Sure little one. Anything for you. I'll head back to Alpha house and see what you had left in the fridge." -she kisses your forehead, stroking your cheek softly- "I'll be back."

Jade- I giggle and watch her leave before I lay out in her bed, closing my eyes and relaxing. I pull her pillow close taking in the sweet scent of vanilla bean with a shiver. I lick my lips slightly as I get up and slide the dress off wearing only my bra and panties as I slide into bed slowly, relaxing in the satin sheets with a heavy sigh. "Who needs Alpha...I have Veronica now..,"I whisper to myself quietly.

Veronica- -Veronica comes back with boxes and boxes of food, dragging her small army of her girls behind her, she dismisses them with a wave of her hand, dropping a box down at your feet- "You had some pretty tasty things in that fridge of yours...and you didn't even offer to share?" -She mock pouts and slides over to you, kissing along your shoulder- "mm though I bet your food isn't as delicious as something else I know..."

Jade- I blush and shiver at the kisses wrapping my arms around her neck as I slowly kiss on it and latch onto her pulse point sucking softly. I pull away before I'm actually able to leave a hickie and I lean up kissing her roughly,"Oh yeah? And what's that babygirl?"

Lani/Tori- Lani looks over at you and clears her throat,"That was uh really brave back there, you standing up to Jade like that...Listen the other girls and I are headed back, you wanna come?"

Veronica- "What do you think, West?" -she growls and rolls on top of you, pinning you down to the ground with a smirk-

Tori/Lani- "What? Oh yeah...sure." -I mumble and pick myself up slowly. In all honesty I didn't really have a place to stay once I left Alpha house. I walk back in the girls, my eyes casting upwards towards your quarters- "So...who gets the top floor?"

Jade- I blush and laugh quietly,"Hmm, I have a pretty good idea...and it's all yours,"I whisper as I bite her neck with more lust than passion.

Lani/Tori- "Umm, well we talked about it and we think you should get her old room. I mean you're stuff is there anyways so it's all yours,"Lani says with a shrug and looks away with a blush. She takes your bag quietly,"I'll um, help you unpack this stuff,"She says heading upstairs with you while the rest of the girls slowly sort themselves into their own rooms downstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Veronica- -she groans deeply, sinking her nails into your thigh and pries your legs apart without a moment's hesitation, positioning herself between them- "I hope you still scream like you used to, Jade..."

Tori/Lani- "Oh well...I - okay..." I chew my lip and head up the stairs entering the room again, the place feeling different without your presence. I sigh and start to unpack again, wondering if this means I'm the new appointed sorority leader-

Jade- I grip the sheets tightly and grunt out as she pushes my legs apart wider than I'm used to, but I relax and smirk grabbing the back of her head gently,"We'll find out wont we?"I smirk and tug her hair firmly yet carefully.

Lani/Tori- Lani sets your bag down and starts unpacking quietly,"We'll probably just take all her stuff out tomorrow and dump it on the front lawn, or we might burn it. Depends,"She mutters and shrugs quietly,"Well then...Goodnight Tori,"she whispers and leans over kissing you gently.

Veronica- -she pushes her tongue into your slick folds, sucking at your clit while she keeps your legs spread for her torture, grunting at the tug on her hair- "God...you're so tight."

Tori/Lani- "No...don't burn it. Move it in here with me...I want to look at it." I know the excuse sounds lame and I flinch back from her lips, not ready to be intimate with anyone other than you- "Just...stuff, tomorrow."

Jade- I groan out as she pleases me and I moan loudly, my body quaking harshly as my orgasm slams over me violently. I whine and pant heavily,"Oh my god Tori...that was..,"I stop myself and hold my breath, becoming silent as I realize my mistake and merely wait for whatever the consequences are.

Lani/Tori- "Right..,"she says plainly without the kindness or generosity that had been there before. "Night,"She says coldly as she walks out, shutting the door heavily behind her.

Veronica- -Veronica freezes in her motions, sliding back from your legs to give you a deadly glare that would have the frat boys quaking- "Tori? Did you just say, Tori?!"

Tori- -I wince as the door slams, curling up in the bed and hug a pillow tightly to my chest, my emotions crashing over me, wave after wave until I passed out-

Jade- I scramble back away from her and tense as I look away from her deadly eyes,"I..I..I'm sorry I w-wasn't thinking. I di-didn't m-mean it,"I studder and feel my body trembling as she closes the space between us. I can already feel the pain as I close my eyes and try to think of myself anywhere but here.

Veronica- -she sighs and sits back, just smiling sweetly at you, her tongue licking her lips- "Hey don't worry. Mistakes happen."

Jade- I let my body relax some and I look up at her quietly slowly letting my guard down as I try to regulate my breathing,"I really am sorry baby,"I whisper as I kiss her and close my eyes,"Let me make it up to you,"I whisper rubbing the seat of her pants roughly. I pleasure her thoroughly until she falls asleep and I slowly lay down beside her panting from exhaustion as I try to go to sleep, but something in the back of my mind keeps me awake.

Lani/Tori- The next morning Lani knocks on your door and cracks it open slightly,"The girls are about to pick somebody to be the new Sorority mother, you umm, you should come,"She says before looking down a ther feet,"I'm sorry about last night..I sorta had too much to drink,"She lies.

Veronica- -she stirs early in the morning, smirking down at your sleeping form- "Always so pathetic and gullible, Jadelyn." -she signals for two girls to bring you breakfast, heavy sedatives mixed in with the scrambled eggs, before taking the rest of her girls to Alpha house; her eyes fierce with determination in a take-over-

Tori/Lani- "It's okay. I'm sorry too...so much going on and happening. I'll be down in a second." I give her a warm smile and slide from the bed, not having slept at all since 4am-

Jade- I slowly wake up to see the breakfast and I smile,"Aww, she's so sweet,"I mutter happily and eat the breakfast quickly. I smile as I sip my coffee, though it doesn't wake me up as much as usual. I get dressed and start to head out the front door when I'm cut off,"Hey! Get out of my way,"I growl.

Lani/Veronica- Lani waits downstairs with the other girls battling with the Beta house over Veronica's take-over. "Look, leader or no leader you will never have Alpha!"Lani growls stepping up to face Veronica, nearly a whole foot shorter than her. The Alpha girls line up against the Beta girls and keep them from entering the house. "Besides, we have a leader, so if you want control you have to take it up with her.."

Beta Grunts/Jade- "Sorry Jade. Veronica said that you can't leave this house until she gets back. She wants you well rested and to not go outside." One of the girls blocks your exit, backed up by another girl who smirks- "Did you enjoy your breakfast?"

Tori/Veronica- -I emerge from your room with a small yawn, wondering if the girls had already started bickering and came face to face with an actual take over. The beta girls squaring off against the alphas. It only takes a second before Veronica spies me, shoving Lani aside as she pounds up the stairs towards me- "Grab the leader!"

Jade/Beta Grunts- I look rather relieved at the first statement and a look of confusion takes over at the second question and I back away quietly,"What did you do to my food?" I ask as I feel the two pairs of eyes on me grow menacing. I back away some more and quietly head into Veronica's room, sitting down on the bed and texting her,"Baby, where did you go? Why can't I leave?"

Alphas/Betas- As strong willed as the Alphas are they are no match for the Beta brutes and are easily shoved aside. Lani growls as she tries to get up and she scrambles up the stairs,"Get back in the room and lock the door!"She screams at you as she takes on a few of the girls though with no hope or luck, quickly falling victim to their strength.

Beta Grunts- -The two girls stand guard outside, one of them hissing at the other- "I thought you doubled the dosage of sedative? Why isn't she unconscious yet? -the other girl snaps back- "It takes awhile to work!"

Tori/Veronica- "W-wait! What? I-I'm not the leader!" I squeak and attempt to shut the door, Veronica's strength just tearing it from my grip. She barrels at me, knocking me flat on my back, the air leaving my lungs in a painful gasp. She grips me by the back of my neck, practically throwing me to the balcony- "Alpha house has been taken over and only the leader remains." -jeers and laughter echo from the betas and I struggle upwards, only to be pinned back down by stiletto heel-

Jade- I yawn quietly and shake my head trying to ignore the sudden on coming of droziness. I whimper and as I slowly drift back to sleep, sprawled out on her bed carelessly.

Alpha/Betas/Lani/Veronica- Lani looks up with a look of pain on her face as she is hoisted to her knees by her hair. She lets out a cry and closes her eyes as she feels a collar being pulled around her neck. "Veronica...The collar thing isn't necessary,"She whines looking up at the taller girl,"We did that under Jade's orders, and it was years ago. We're no longer Jade's followers, Tori liberated us. Don't punish us like this,"she whimpers. One of the Beta girls shoves Lani to the floor with a snarl,"You made us wear collars and lead us around on leashes. You treated us like we were slaves! Now it's time to return the favor, and if any of you object, I swear to god personally I will beat you all within an inch of your life,"She growls. Lani silences herself and looks away, the spirit broken and a deadly quietness spreading over the house as the Betas choose and collar their Alphas.

Veronica/Tori- "Time to collar my bitch I think." Veronica smirks down at my still struggling body, pulling out a thick leather collar with spikes dotted around the side and fastens it uncomfortably around my neck, hoisting me up to my feet. I squirm and kick angrily, only to be beaten back down, shoved to my hands and knees- "We run this place now."

Jade/Veronica- I start to stir but it's already almost dark as I hear the door open. I sit up and rub my head gently,"God...did I sleep all day?"I whine and look up. "Where the hell have you been?"I snap at Veronica quietly and see the blood on her shirt. I run over and look over her with care,"Oh my god baby what happened?"I whine as I wipe the dried blood from her lip and baby her.

Lani/Tori- Lani looks over at you and sighs as she hugs her knees,"This is why we just went on letting Jade be the leader. Veronica never messed with us as long as Jade was around, but you should feel honored that Veronica was the one to collar you, that means the other subordinates can't touch you...Only she can touch you..while as on my level if one of the Betas wants their way with you, you comply or get the holy hell beaten out of you,"she mutters and glances up at the other girls who are watching tv. "We'll never be able to leave this place without being lead on leashes. No personal life, no fun, no parties, and worst of all no love life...God no, if there's one thing Veronica knows it's how to pick out a weak point and destroy it...I just wonder where Jade is. She would never let this happen."

Veronica/Jade- "I'm fine babe...don't worry about me. I just had to teach some frat boys a lesson. Hey look. I got you something..." -she grins and pulls out a beautifully hand-crafted snowglobe, the one that used to sit on my bedside table and tips it upside down to let the fake snow fall-

Tori/Lani- "Oh yeah. I feel so honored." I snap at her angrily and keep pressing the ice pack to my lip, then my stomach and then all over. After the betas had collared all of their subs, Veronica had taken me back into the bedroom to crown her victory, after beating me and choking me within an inch of my life, she had left and taken my snowglobe with the lasting remark of, if I so much as attempted to leave, she'd come back and break something-

Jade/Veronica- I perk up happily and take it with a giggle,"Oh my god baby it's beautiful, thank you!"I smile and kiss her gently,"Somebody is gonna get some special treatment tonight,"I purr quietly but freeze quickly. I fee my fists tighten on her shirt and I look up at her,"Why do you smell like perfume?"I growl knowing she doesn't wear any. Most of all it's such a familiar scent yet I can't put my finger on it.

Lani/Beta Grunts/ Tori- "I just..I can't do it, I can't stay here. Not like this,"Lani whines as she stands up and rips her collar off. She throws it to the floor and runs for the front door scrambling away as she's cut off and she darts for the back door,"You can't keep us caged here like animals!"She screams as she backs away from the door outside the back door. She looks around and whines as she backs up the stairs and trips, falling to the floor. "You want out so bad? Fine. Go,"Says one of the Betas with a wicked smirk. "You have a ten second head start, and you just better pray we don't catch you because honey when are our pets run away we just put 'em down. So go, 9, 8, 7,"she counts down. Lani scrambles for the door and disappears down the sidewalk. A few seconds later there is a loud blood freezing scream and then nothing but silence,"Anybody else wanna run?"she says looking over the group setting her eyes on you,"What about you queens pet? You don't wanna try for your freedom?"

Veronica/Jade- "Oh...one of the frat boys was in the middle of - doing something with one of the girls when I interrupted them. Relax Jadey. You're the one for me." -she kisses you tenderly, tipping the snowglobe into your hand-

Tori- -I flinch back at the blood-curdling scream and stand up with a snarl, confronting the beta- "What the hell did you just do to her?!"

Jade/Veronica- I hesitate but smile weakly and kiss her back taking the snow globe and setting it aside. "Can we go out? I'm tired of being trapped in this house,"I whine loudly.

.Tori/Beta Grunts- "Simple, she tried to run away, so we put her down,"she says slamming you against the wall,"You want to talk about it?" A few of the other Betas try to pull her off of you and she backs away,"Oooh I just hope Veronica gets tired of you, cause when she does she'll pick one of the others to be her pet, and then baby you'll be mine and I'll tear that sexy little body apart like it's nothing. I'll make you squirm and scream and bleed. You'll beg for mercy, but it will never come little one. So watch yourself,"She says and kisses you roughly before slamming her fist into your stomach and letting you fall to the floor. She turns and walks out heading back to the Beta house after Veronica.

Veronica/Jade- "Not just yet baby girl. I'm planning a big surprise for you and you can't leave until I finish it. In fact, I'll go and check on it now. We'll play later though." -she smirks and presses a kiss to your forehead, heading back towards Alpha house where her prisoner was being kept-

Beta Grunts/Veronica/ Tori- -I snarl in rage, shoving back against the beta as the others rush to pry her off of me; knowing that I was Veronica's pet and mustn't be touched. I grunt as the fist lands, crumpling to the floor as a Veronica appears in the doorway with a furious growl- "Lucy. You're sleeping outside tonight. No one touches my slave." -she clicks her fingers, the other girls removing the shrieking beta and advances towards me, kicking my already tender stomach- "I'm down! I'm down! You don't have to hurt me! You don't have to hurt any of us!"

Jade- I groan and collapse on the bed closing my eyes quietly before I leave the bedroom and head out into the common room sitting down alone and watching tv picking at a bowl of popcorn quietly.

Veronica/Tori- "Oh but I do. I'm the Alpha leader now and you're my little bitch." -she clips a leash onto my collar and yanks sharply, making me yelp- "Come pet. You'll make the perfect present."

Jade- I sprawl out on the couch quietly resting, closing my eyes even though I'm not sleeping. The house is still and surprisingly quiet. "Where the hell is everbody?"I say sitting up and looking aorund before I slowly sneak my way towards the back door. I manage to get it open and I poke my head outside quietly stepping outside the door.

Veronica/Tori/Jade- -Jeers and cat calls suddenly echo around the old Beta house as Veronica drags me through the door on her leash, my hands and knees covered in mud, my face streaked with tears. My clothes are almost shredded, my hair messed up and bruises mar my skin- "Jaaaaade! Come and see your surprise!"

Jade/Veronica/Tori- I perk up and throw my cigarette down letting out a large exhale of smoke. I walk back into the house and walk into the living room quietly. I look at Veronica in confusion and then look down my heart shattering at the sight of you on your knees. I feel the rage inside of me but I just don't have the energy to do anything. I fall to my knees in defeat and stare at you,"Wh..What did you do?"I whisper with tears in my eyes. I look up at Veronica in question and squirm as I feel a collar being fastened around my neck,"Get the hell off of me!"I scream, but I just don't have it in me to fight and I go limp in their arms. I crawl over to you and I stroke your hair gently petting at you and trying to fix the wrongs I've done to you. "Tori..I'm so sorry,"I whisper sadly as I kiss your forehead and wipe the tears and mud from your face.

Veronica/Tori/Jade- -I whimper and cower away from your touch, just terrified of being beaten again and Veronica growls in annoyance at you- "You don't like your present? I got her especially for you. So you could show her who's really in charge here. That she can't speak to you like that and deserves to pay." -she boots my side and I collapse to the floor, wheezing-

Veronica/Jade/Beta Grunts/Alpha Grunts- I snarl and slam my body into Veronica's knocking her backwards. "You don't treat her like she's some sort of fucking animal!"I scream and lash out a fist to the side of Veronica's face. "You don't touch her, you don't fuck her, you don't so much as look at her do you understand me!?"I scream as I lunge at her but I'm pulled back by several of her underlings. I growl and squirm in anger, a hatred inside of me for her that I haven't felt before. I look over at you, must seeming so weak and pathetic as I feel tears roll down my cheeks. I growl and rip myself from from the group only to be slammed against the wall. I feel the air leave my lungs and I slowly slide to the floor gasping as I grip on to whatever keeps me intact with this world. I hear screams and shouts as a fight breaks out on the front lawn between some Beta girls and some escaped Alphas. "What did you do with my girls!?"I scream as I try to get up feeling a foot crush down on my windpipe and I struggle to get free coughing and writhing in pain.

Tori/Jade/Beta Grunts- -It's like a switch just clicked on inside of me as I watch you tackle Veronica, punching at her with a hatred that I had never seen before, my hand ripping the leash from her grasp as a beta starts crushing your neck. I shriek and tear towards them, knocking them back from you and start scratching and pummeling them with my fists, the madness glinting in my eyes- "You leave her alone!"

Jade/Veronica- I feel the air re-enter my lungs and I stare at Veronica as she makes a dash for it. "No way. You're mine this time damn it!"I scream as I chase after her quickly. I tackle her, sending both of our bodies into a downhill tumble and struggle. I scream as I slam my fists into her face repeatedly, her large fists doing equal damage with only half the hits. I look up and see the light post fast approaching before I bail out from the tumble and catch myself on the sidewalk feeling the hot pavement scrape my entire left side. I hear a hard clang and I turn my head away ot even wanting to look as I hear gasps and screams of pain as the betas rush to their fallen leader. I slowly force myself to stand pushing off the help of the other alphas who have all ripped their collars from their necks. I look up and see you watching from on top of the hill, slowly limping up the hill as I listen to the sirens. I fall to one knee and whine as I feel tears in my eyes but I force myself back up and move to you with all the speed I can force out of myself. I finally get to you and I wrap my arms around you kissing you fiercly,"I'm sorry that all of this happened to you,"I whisper as I slowly take your collar off and throw it away. I smooth your hair from your face and tense as the ambulance flies past us. I look around and see injured girls everywhere, some alpha and some beta but without the war between Veronica and myself there seems to be some silent peace between the houses. I bite my lip as an idea hits me. "I have an idea,"I whisper as I take your hand tenderly. (Time lapse/two weeks) I wake up and toss in my bed, my arm wrapping around your torso as I smile happily and peck you on the lips,"Hmm good morning beautiful. Today is a big day. You should get up and get ready. Dress in something nice."

Tori/Jade- -It's been several weeks since the fight with Veronica and the betas, a day that had gone down in college history and now I'm back in your bed and in your arms, the way it was supposed to be. I yawn sleepily and kiss you back lazily, mumbling- "Whas hap'n...?

Jade/Alpha/Beta- "Get up and get dressed. Meet me over at the Beta house. Hurry up,"I say as I get up and pull on some black acid wash jeans, a grey t-shirt and my leather jacket. I shake my hair loose and let it fall as it pleases, sliding on my knee high boots before I fasten them and run out of the empty house to join the betas at their house, the alphas sitting. Without a war between the leaders the air seems calm and a friendliness seems to be blossoming between the two groups.

Tori- -I groan loudly and get up reluctantly, slipping into a purple and black shirt and blue skinny jeans, stifling a yawn. I slope down towards the beta house, entering the main hall-

Jade/Alpha/Beta/Tori- I wait for you at the door and take your hand as you walk in,"Beta house..I give you your new leader, and if Alpha will have me, I shall return as their leader. Together we can all make this college a much brighter much...friendlier place to be,"I say looking over at you and smile at the cheering,"Congratulations Tori, you are now Beta House Queen."

Tori/Jade- "I- -I blink in surprise and shock at the smiling and beaming faces around us, my hand gripping yours tighter as I shake my head- "No...I don't want to be the beta house /Queen/ that's what started this whole fight in the first place. I'm calling myself President of the Beta House, where no one is higher or lower than the other." I give you a small smile, kissing the back of your hand- "But Jade here...well, she was always be Queen."


End file.
